


Final Fantasy XV-Prólogo Extendido- Despedidas

by KineasXX



Series: Final Fantasy XV-Universo Literario [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, Major Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineasXX/pseuds/KineasXX
Summary: Novelización del conocido prólogo CD-Drama del juego. Incluye datos extra de los personajes y escenas nuevas para lograr una mayor inmersión en la historia.
Series: Final Fantasy XV-Universo Literario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. El día antes de partir

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es KineasXX y esta es la primera parte de un compendio de "libros" relacionados a FFXV.  
> Siendo este primer libro la versión novela del prólogo del juego con añadidos extras.  
> Lo que busco, es que en las futuras visitas al juego, se cuente con la mayor cantidad de información posible y se queden pocas lagunas y cabos sueltos.  
> La mayoría de los añadidos en este "libro" son diálogos e información compartidos por la cuenta en twitter de Izunia Home (@Calary7), así como algunas escenas de trailers y demos lanzados que no llegaron a la versión final.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> ¡Advertencia! Lo que leerá a continuación es parte de un trabajo fanfic, por lo tanto, se hará mención de situaciones y personajes no vistos en el juego, película o anime en algún punto de la historia para conectarla dentro de la estructura narrativa de la compilación.  
> ¡Esté alerta!  
> Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

El día antes de poner rumbo a Altissia, Noctis se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su habitación de los suburbios.

_En el centro de la Ciudadela su padre lo sostiene entre brazos. El duerme. Este le comenta al oído algo sobre su destino recién descubierto._   
_Aleja el rostro de su padre con una mano y continúa durmiendo. “Yo estaré contigo… Siempre” dice su padre entre lagrimas mientras lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa._   
_A lo lejos, por encima de las puertas de la Ciudadela se ven las figuras del Viejo Muro, de las cuales cuentan, siempre velarán por la sangre de los Lucis y su Entronado…_

La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar. Lo apagó a tientas y se giró debajo de las sabanas para tratar de retomar el sueño. “¿De nuevo eso?” se preguntó. Poco después el teléfono de su buró comenzó a timbrar y, tras mucho remolonear, extendió el brazo para contestarlo.

— ¿Si? Diga— trató de recomponerse. El sueño comenzaba a desaparecer.

— _Buenos días. ¿Te he despertado?_

—Mejor que la alarma—Ignis tenía el don de ser su rescate en situaciones relacionadas a la realeza.

_—Entonces he hecho bien en llamarte._

Noctis bostezó. Era muy de mañana, apenas había salido el sol y no solía despertarse antes de la hora del almuerzo.

—Pero es tempranísimo—dijo con su habitual tono de molestia.

_—Da igual. Voy a ir a buscarte. Ya puedes tener todo listo antes de que llegue._

—Sí, sí. Entiendo.

_—Y será mejor que estés bien despierto para entonces._

—Que sí…

_—Su majestad estará deseando volver a verte._

Noctis hizo una pausa. ¿Desde cuándo no veía a su padre? Ya hacia algo de tiempo. “Yo también deseo verlo” era lo que pensaba, pero las palabras no lograban salir.

—Lo sé—contestó.

_—Bien entonces. Nos vemos en un rato._

—Claro. Aquí te espero.

Noctis colgó el teléfono y soltó una sonrisa.

—Pues habrá que levantarse.


	2. De camino a la Ciudadela

El “Star of Lucis” tomó dirección hacia la Ciudadela. Mientras Ignis conducía con la vista fija en el camino, Noctis se recostaba en el asiento de al lado. Traía una mitad de hamburguesa y un refresco como desayuno.

—Hace tiempo que no sacábamos el coche—comentó Noctis para hacer platica en lo que llegaban.

—Hará como un mes que no te llevo en él.

— ¿Para qué vamos a usarlo si ya me haces de chófer con el tuyo? —se rió.

Ignis suspiró fingiendo indignación.

—Y es un placer hacerlo. Aunque pocas veces me lo agradezcas como es debido—miró por el retrovisor y se cambió de carril. El tráfico de la mañana siempre estaba pésimo.

—Entonces ¿por qué vamos hoy en él?

—Hablé con el capitán Drautos el día de ayer, dice que lo necesita para llevar a los invitados a la firma del armisticio.

—Entiendo.

Era lógico. El Audi R8 que le regaló su padre por su cumpleaños número veinte era lo ideal si se quería usar como transporte para gente muy importante. Aunque en sus propias palabras, tanto esplendor y elegancia lo sofocaban. Sintió un alivió al escuchar de Ignis que alguien más lo usaría. Al menos así, pensó, ya no sería únicamente el “Carro del Príncipe”.  
Mientras meditaba sobre esto, Ignis se dirigió a la salida de los suburbios y tomó la vía más rápida hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—Tengo que entregárselo cuando lleguemos a la Ciudadela. No hay problema ¿verdad?

—Ninguno. Que lo aproveche y se dé el gusto de llevarlo. Prácticamente esta como nuevo.

Ignis lo miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Hace bastante que no conduces. Y eso que cuando sacaste la licencia te morías por tomar el volante.

—Ya, es que hay mucho tráfico y no puedo ir a dónde me da la gana. Es más fácil tener chófer propio—le dio un sorbo al refresco.

—Y te da tiempo para dormir.

—Qué bien me conoces.

Ignis se rió.

— ¿Dejarás que Prompto conduzca el Regalia?

—Parece que le hace ilusión. ¿A ti no?

Noctis sonrío burlonamente.

—Yo casi que paso. Y será mejor que tampoco se lo dejes a él.

—Tampoco yo me veo llevándolo así como así. Ninguno de nosotros ha conducido nunca fuera de la capital. A saber qué nos espera ahí.

Ignis tenía un punto a considerar. Ninguno de ellos conocía algo fuera de Insomnia. Su padre había logrado mantener la ciudad lejos de la guerra gracias al “Nuevo Muro”, desde antes de que él naciera, siguiendo el ejemplo de su abuelo, el rey Mors.   
Dentro de las murallas todo era prospero. Los habitantes vivían en un sueño casi perfecto. “¿Qué había allá afuera?” era una pregunta que habitualmente asaltaba a la población, pero rápidamente era olvidada por los placeres y las oportunidades ilimitadas que la ciudad ofrecía. Era un lugar aislado del resto de Lucis y por ende, de Eos. Se le consideraba una utopía.  
Y aunque Noctis no conocía el mundo, si que sabía de sus peligros. “Luna” pensó. Gracias a aquel accidente fue que la pudo conocer.

—No todos los encuentros con lo desconocido son malos—comentó con un suspiro.

— ¡Oh! —Ignis estaba sorprendido—Si que suenas a un muchacho maduro. Tal parece que la idea de contraer matrimonio te está cambiando—acercó su mano y quiso alborotarle un poco el cabello a Noctis.

—No es cierto—dijo sonrojado e hizo a un lado la mano de su amigo.

— ¿A qué hora nos citaron?- cambió rápido de tema tras ver el reloj.

—A las 8:30 hrs.

—Pues si sigues manejando como anciano, no vamos a llegar.

Ignis también miró la hora. Se hacía tarde. Decidió pisar el acelerador a fondo e ir a toda velocidad a su destino.


	3. Capitán Drautos

Apenas lograron llegar a tiempo. Noctis fue el primero en bajar. Corrió hacia las escaleras de la Ciudadela, mientras Ignis terminaba de limpiar las sobras del desayuno que había en el coche.

— ¡Noct! Espérame.

Ignis bajó inmediatamente, tiró la basura en un bote cercano y fue tras él.

—Eres lento—le dijo mientras lo esperaba.

—Tú eres el que se está acelerando. Tranquilízate. Estamos justos de tiempo—se acomodó primero los guantes y después la corbata. Luego se acercó a Noctis y le dobló correctamente el cuello de la camisa.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras a paso lento. Antes de llegar a la cima, vieron que de las puertas del edificio salía el capitán de los glaives reales.

—Lo estábamos esperando, alteza.

—Cuanto tiempo, Drautos— alzó la mano e hizo un saludo.

Drautos hizo caso omiso, soltó una mueca y enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia Ignis.

—Scientia, ¿dónde está el coche?

—En el estacionamiento. Aquí están las llaves.

—Bien. Lo apreció enormemente—tomó las llaves y se dirigió a Noctis— ¿Tiene pensado regresar a casa en cuanto termine aquí, alteza?

—Ese es el plan.

—De acuerdo. Encontraré a alguien para que lo lleve de regreso.

—Gracias.

Drautos giró de nuevo hacia Ignis.

— Scientia.

—Sí. Dígame—algo le incomodó en el tono de voz del capitán.

—Procure mantenerse localizable en todo momento. Su majestad tiene una agenda muy apretada y no sé cuándo podrá recibirles. Tenga el celular a la mano.

Ignis no logró disimular su sorpresa ante tal inesperado cambio de planes.

—No esperaba eso.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Esta es la prisa que tenía por vernos? —Noctis sonaba molesto.

Drautos ignoró la impertinencia de Noctis. A menudo lo hacía. A pesar de ser el príncipe, Noctis sabía que no todos en Insomnia solían tolerar sus modos de tratar a la gente, ni su personalidad. Los sirvientes lo hacían por que era su trabajo; los demás no estaban obligados.

—La reunión a la que asiste se ha alargado más de lo previsto.

—Ya—dijo Noctis decepcionado.

—Confío en que su majestad pueda recibirlos antes de que partan el día de mañana.

Un silencio gobernó el lugar por unos segundos. Ignis entonces habló.

—Capitán.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Aún no se ha decidido la fecha del armisticio?

—Me temo que no.

—Resulta inquietante—suspiró.

—Comprendo su preocupación, pero su majestad quiere proceder con cautela.

—Por supuesto.

—Le informaré en cuanto sepa algo—dijo de forma cortante.

—Se lo agradezco.

— ¿Entramos ya?

Noctis dejo entrever un tono impaciente. Algo que al parecer a Drautos no le causó mucha gracia.

—Sí. Me parece lo mejor. Hasta luego capitán.

Ignis se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo el saludo de protocolo. Noctis siguió de largo.

—Qué los Sidereos los acompañen—respondió. Luego bajo las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento.

Ambos entraron a través de las grandes puertas de la Ciudadela. Desde que se mudó a los suburbios, Noctis pocas veces las había cruzado. De niño siempre le habían parecido majestuosas y siempre se sentía diminuto ante ellas.  
Vinieron entonces a su memoria todas las veces en que se acercaba a las puertas para ver si su padre regresaba temprano a jugar con él, encontrándose muchas veces con alguno de sus sirvientes que inmediatamente lo regresaban a su habitación. No era muy común en él tener esos recuerdos. Generalmente los evitaba, pero la ocasión de dejar su ciudad por un tiempo de alguna forma los reavivaba.

—Noct. ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Ignis deteniéndose en seco.

—No. Estoy bien. Sigamos.


	4. Iris Amicitia

Al entrar en la Ciudadela, observaron que Iris estaba hablando con un asistente del rey en el pasillo principal. Era Cinere, tío de Ignis.

— ¿No puedo verlo? — preguntó Iris.

—Ahora mismo no. Su padre sigue en una reunión.

— ¡Hm! — refunfuñó haciendo una mueca. Entonces vio a los chicos acercarse— ¿Eh? ¡Noct!

—Hola.

—Alteza. Tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Gracias. Igual usted Sr. Scientia. Con una pregunta, ¿Mi padre está por aquí?

—Su reunión todavía no termina, por desgracia. Lo lamento, alteza.

—No se preocupe.

—Disculpa el retraso, Ignis.

—No es culpa suya, tío. Era de esperarse.

—De todas formas, tenemos otras cosas que hacer—dijo Noctis.

— ¿Cómo la preparación para el viaje? — Iris sonaba bastante curiosa al respecto.

—Sí.

— ¡Lo sabía! Es una lástima que no pueda ir con ustedes a la boda…

— ¡Ja! De seguro que te aburrirías por el camino—Noctis sonaba confiado.

—Puede ser—Iris chasqueó los dedos—Ya sé… ¿Y si al menos me dejas ir contigo hoy como compensación?

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? — dijo confundido.

—Pues a tu casa, tontito.

—Creo que no es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? Es su última noche en la ciudad. Los cuatro van a tener una fiesta ¿verdad? — Iris empezaba a emocionarse.

Ignis se río sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es una fiesta de mudanza. No habrá más que limpieza en ella.

— ¡¿Limpieza?!

—Sí, y habrá bichos por todas partes—dijo Noctis.

— ¡No! ¡Qué asco!

Noctis soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Creo que será mejor que te busques otro plan… A todo esto ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a traerle ropa limpia a mi padre. Últimamente tiene mucho trabajo y se queda a dormir en la Ciudadela—dijo desanimada.

—Ni siquiera Clarus se ha librado de los preparativos del armisticio—comentó Ignis sorprendido.

Noctis sabía que su padre siempre trabajaba arduamente, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Le preocupaba que descuidara su salud. Se dirigió a Cinere.

— ¿Cómo esta mi padre?

—Exhausto. Por lo demás, bien.

— ¿Aún puede caminar?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien—suspiró aliviado. Al parecer se preocupó de más.

—Ignis.

— ¿Sí? tío.

—Me contactaré contigo en cuanto su majestad esté disponible.

—Muchas gracias. Mientras tanto, iremos a los aposentos del príncipe.

Ambos se despidieron. En cuanto se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, Iris detuvo a Noctis del brazo.

—Noct.

— ¿Qué? — se giró para verla.

Iris sonrío.

—¡Felicidades por la boda!

Noctis hizo un gesto amargo y a continuación esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Aún es pronto para eso. Nos vemos luego.

Noctis continuó hacia sus aposentos por la escalera que lleva al ascensor. Ignis, enfrente de él le hacía señas para que se apurara.   
Mientras veía que se alejaban, Iris reflejó algo de tristeza en su rostro.


	5. De camino a los aposentos de Noctis

El camino era más largo de lo que recordaba. Sus memorias seguían reavivándose. Se sentía nostálgico.   
Llegaron a la cima de las escaleras y subieron al ascensor. Su cuarto quedaba tres pisos por encima de la sala principal. Al salir, dos guardias emplazados en el pasillo advirtieron la presencia de Noctis y lo saludaron haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, alteza—dijeron al unísono.

—Buenos días—contestó Noctis alzando la mano. Luego se acercó un poco a Ignis.

—No lo soporto—dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Que te den los buenos días?

—No, las reverencias y todas esas formalidades.

Cuando era pequeño no entendía muy bien las cosas de la realeza y por ende no le afectaban. Ahora de mayor, le causaban vergüenza.

Avanzaron un poco y de pronto, aparecieron dos soldados de los glaives reales apresurándose en la dirección contraria. Uno de ellos chocó con Ignis.

—Perdón—dijo Ignis.

— ¿Estás bien? — comentó el más joven de los dos.

—Vista al frente—exclamó el otro.

—Lo siento—dijo de nuevo el que chocó con Ignis.

Los dos glaives se alejaron y bajaron por el ascensor. Ignis dibujó una sonrisa con sorna.

—No todos saben saludar como los Sidéreos mandan—hizo una pausa— Además, llevaban uniformes de los Glaives reales…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienen de especial?

—No son de la capital. Quizá no sepan ni quien eres.

—Si solo andan por la Ciudadela, no me habrán visto antes.

Ignis se quedó pensativo.

—Parece ser que las imposiciones del Imperio no les deben de hacer mucha gracia.

—Y que lo digas. Todo territorio fuera de la capital pasará a manos de Niflheim.

—Precisamente.

Todo lo que Noctis sabía del Imperio, era por lo que su padre le había contado cuando era pequeño y lo que llegaba a escuchar de Ignis tras sus ya lejanas reuniones en el consejo. Si mal no recordaba, el Emperador no contaba con heredero alguno y la mayoría de su ejército estaba conformado por maquinas robóticas, como los que había visto en Tenebrae hace 12 años atrás. No podía decir con seguridad si las condiciones del tratado de paz eran completamente favorables o no.

—Bueno, pero ahora viven en Insomnia, ¿no? — comentó Noctis saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, pero sus hogares ya no formarán parte de Lucis. Las noticias sobre ello debieron ser bastante impactantes, por decir poco.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio. Tras avanzar por el pasillo, llegaron a los aposentos reales de Noctis.


	6. Amuleto y espada

Al llegar, Noctis saco la llave y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron e Ignis cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación le trajo memorias a Noctis, quien otra vez, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Piensas seguir viviendo aquí cuando regreses? —dijo Ignis avanzando e inspeccionando el cuarto.

—Pues no lo he pensado—rápidamente fue sacado de sus memorias.

—Te recuerdo que serán uno más cuando volvamos.

— ¿Crees que Luna acepte venir a vivir a Insomnia?

—Veo que todavía no te haces a la idea… ¿Has recibido ya la visita de Umbra?

—No. Le he mandado el diario de vuelta a Luna… Pero debe de estar ocupada.

— ¿Si? Por cierto, me he estado preguntando ¿Cuántos diarios llevan ya?

—Creo que algunos, en realidad no llevo la cuenta—Noctis revisaba enérgicamente los cajones y sacaba de ellos ropa formal y casual.

—Porque recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que olvidaste revisarlos y te asustaste. Solo para que después regresaran con una flor de Tenebrae entre las páginas—Ignis saco al aire un tema delicado.

—Si…

— ¿Qué significaban? ¿eh? —Ignis soltó una sonrisa picara.

—Significaban lo que significan. “Estoy aquí”… “Todo está bien”…Ya sabes, cosas de flores—Noctis se detuvo cambiando rápidamente de tema—Oye, Ignis, mete en la maleta lo que tú veas.

—Como quieras. Pero luego tendrás que revisarla-dijo con resignación.

Ambos hicieron las maletas en silencio. Durante unos minutos solo se oía el sonido de la ropa y demás objetos que estaban empacando. Después de un rato, Noctis se paró a observar lo que le rodeaba.

—Creo que he pasado más tiempo intentando escaparme de este cuarto que en él—suspiró.

—Desde luego. Y a un servidor casi siempre le tocaba ir contigo. Esas escapadas me ponían de los nervios—dijo mientras empujaba la abultada maleta que estaba preparando.

—Ya ves. Yo también recuerdo a alguien, pero siempre estaba de mal humor, tratando de hacerme leer.

—Era joven. Y por muchos materiales de lectura que preparara, al principito solo le interesaban los libros… que tuvieran dibujos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Creo que tu aversión a la lectura te hacia huir de aquí.

Noctis sintió un dolor en el pecho. Su expresión alegre empezó a desaparecer.

—Y yo… Odiaba estar atrapado aquí. No podía tener un momento a solas—bajo la voz como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—Lo sé.

Antes de aquel incidente, eras un niño mucho más alegre—Ignis sonó nostálgico.

—No hablaba mucho después de aquello ¿eh?

—Ese cambio tan radical me dejo perplejo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, por eso no me quedó otra que ir contigo cada vez que te escapabas—contestó con calma mientras seguía haciendo las maletas.

Noctis soltó una risa comedida.

—Tenía la esperanza de que aquellas “excursiones” espontáneas cesaran algún día, pero mis esperanzas fueron vanas.

—Lo recuerdo. Tomabas la responsabilidad por todo.

—Era regañado por “complicidad” en tus fugas de la Ciudadela.

—Mi culpa. Tú me hacías un favor y recibías todo el castigo por ello.

—Simplemente hacia mi trabajo. No tuve ningún arrepentimiento antes, ni lo tengo ahora.

Mientras seguían empacando y moviendo cosas de lugar, Ignis encontró algo familiar, el amuleto de la suerte de Noctis: una figura de madera de Carbuncle.

— ¿Y esto? —tomó la figura con la mano—Hace siglos que no veía esta figura.

—Llevémonosla—comentó Noctis.

—Parece que le tienes mucho cariño.

—Sí. Podría servirnos como amuleto para el viaje.

—No deberíamos subestimar su poder. Al fin y al cabo, te trajo de vuelta cuando estabas al borde de la muerte, ¿no?

—Al menos así fue en mis sueños—empezó a hurgar en los cajones. “¿Qué más necesito?” murmuraba para sí mismo.

— ¿Una espada?—Ignis lo escuchó.

—Buena idea—se dirigió al closet y sacó una espada—Recuerdo entrenar con esta.

—Hubo pocos momentos de paz después de que la recibieras.

—Si—Noctis se rió—Pero por más que intentara, simplemente no podía proyectarme.

—Te habría resultado mucho más fácil de no haber sido por aquel incidente. De todas formas, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora.

—No me ha quedado de otra.

—En eso tienes razón.

Mientras hablaban, el celular de Ignis sonó. Miró a Noctis con un gesto de disculpa y contestó.

—Si ¿diga? Vaya… De acuerdo. Enseguida voy—colgó.

—Me acaban de informar que el rey está muy ocupado y no puede vernos hoy.

— ¡Oh! —Noctis bajo la mirada.

—Voy a comprobar el equipaje para la ceremonia. Ve poniendo en orden tus pertenencias mientras tanto.

—Sí. Claro.

Ignis salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Noctis se acercó a su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella, tirando al piso la figura de madera.


	7. La guardia real

Dentro del cuartel de la guardia real, Clarus Amicitia le explicaba a su hijo Gladiolus, las medidas de seguridad que se impondrán durante la inminente firma del armisticio entre el Reino de Lucis y el Imperio de Niflheim.  
Se escuchaban los choques entre espadas de madera, así como los alaridos y caídas de los hombres entrenando en la sala contigua.

— ¿Hasta El General estará patrullando por el exterior ese día? — Gladiolus parecía preocupado.

—Sí. Cor y el resto de la Guardia real operarán como de costumbre. Solo estarán de servicio los efectivos necesarios.

—Es decir que dejamos la Ciudadela en manos de los glaives reales. Me parece que no saben de lo que eres capaz.

Clarus soltó una risa callada.

— Gladiolus, los Glaives reales se han curtido en mil batallas. Son más que capaces.

—Mucha espada y poco escudo ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa y no muy convencido de lo que escuchó.

—La paz ha traído muchos cambios, incluido el papel de la guardia real. Nuestro deber ahora es con el pueblo.

—Así que ahora eres menos “escudo del rey” y más “escudo del pueblo”.

—Precisamente. Protegiendo a la población garantizas su apoyo al rey.

Gladiolus frunció el ceño ligeramente al no estar satisfecho con esa explicación, pero sabiendo que su padre estaba atado de manos, asintió.

—Poco importa servir como Escudo o Glaive. La Casa de Amicitia tiene una única tarea: proteger y apoyar al rey.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo—pasó su mano por encima de su ojo izquierdo.

Su cicatriz era producto de haber protegido a Noctis de un hombre borracho que se encontraba en las calles de la Ciudadela y tenía el hábito de buscar pelea afuera de los bares de la zona comercial. Noctis lo había empujado por error en una de sus escapadas de rutina y este arremetió contra él furioso con un cuchillo en mano. Antes de que Noctis o Ignis hicieran algo, Gladiolus lo detuvo con un golpe pero a costo de una herida. Tal parecía que el extraño era bastante habilidoso, pues trabajaba de carnicero cuando no perdía los estribos con la bebida.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, su padre lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

—Con el alto el fuego, las cosas serán muy diferentes en Lucis. Pase lo que pase, hijo, debes mantener a salvo al príncipe Noctis—su semblante pasó a ser bastante serio.

Gladiolus se sorprendió y frunció el ceño. “¿Hay necesidad de decirme esto?”

—Así será— dijo calladamente.

—Protégelo no solo como futuro rey, sino como compañero y amigo verdadero. Yo haré lo mismo dentro del Muro. A ti te confío lo que ocurra fuera de él—sonrió sinceramente.

Las palabras de su padre escondían un misterio detrás. No estaba seguro de que se trataba, pero considerando la situación del país podía darse una idea. Después de unos momentos contestó.

— ¡Si señor!

En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo Clarus.

Cor entró dejando la puerta abierta tras él. Le hizo señas a la persona que lo estaba siguiendo para que también entrara a la habitación.

—Perdonen la interrupción.

—Sin problemas—dijo Clarus—También entra tú, no tengas miedo.

Prompto entró tímidamente.

—Perdón por la mole… esperen ¿Gladio?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Prompto? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vino por el uniforme de la Guardia real y me pareció apropiado que conociera a su líder—comentó Cor.

—Me parece bien. Prompto Argentum ¿no es así? —Clarus se dirigió hacia él.

— ¡Si Señor!

—Encantado. ¿Alguna lesión durante el entrenamiento?

—No señor. Todo va bien, creo. Probablemente. Y-y prometo proteger a Noctis si algo pasa.

—Muy noble de tu parte, pero, ante todo, debes protegerte a ti mismo durante este viaje. De ahí tu formación en defensa personal.

—E-entiendo.

—Según se me informó, decidiste tomar este viaje debido a tu amistad con él. Debes sentirte orgulloso de ello.

—Así es. Y, este… ¡Gracias por la oportunidad! —hizo una reverencia.

—Aprecio tu tiempo el día de hoy. Asumo que tienes cosas que preparar, así que será mejor no demorarse con ello.

— ¡Si, señor! —Prompto lucia muy nervioso, pues no se había despegado de la puerta desde que entró.

—Estaría bien que yo hiciera lo mismo—dijo Gladiolus acercándose a la salida.

—Muy bien, hijo. Luego nos vemos.

Gladiolus y Prompto salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. El ambiente dentro se volvió denso.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Drautos? — le preguntó Clarus bastante serio.

—Aún no he tenido oportunidad.

—No se le ve muy bien últimamente.

—Concuerdo.

—Supongo que el armisticio tiene la culpa.

—No creo que a los Glaives les haga gracia la cesión de territorios.

Cor decía la verdad. La idea de Regis de crear un cuerpo de seguridad tras haber conocido el destino de su hijo a cuatro años de su nacimiento era bastante ambiciosa al inicio, pero fue efectiva a largo plazo. Él le dijo a Gladiolus que el pueblo debe apoyar al rey, así que “¿Qué pasaría si la gente se siente traicionada? ¿Seguirían ciegamente a alguien en quien no pueden confiar?” Clarus estaba bastante angustiado.

— ¿No se puede hacer algo sobre mi misión del día de mañana? —Cor se oía inquieto.

—Sé que tus intenciones son honestas y tanto el rey como yo agradecemos la preocupación, pero como ya te dije, todas las órdenes cuentan con el beneplácito de su majestad.

— ¿Y a él no le parece sospechoso que se excluya a la Guardia real al completo?

—El lo tiene presente.

—Falta muy poco para la firma del armisticio, Clarus. Si ocurriera algo, debemos estar en la Ciudadela...

—Tranquilízate Cor—dijo con calma tocando el hombro de su amigo—Si ocurriera algo, tu prioridad deben ser los ciudadanos. El rey así lo ha ordenado — retiró su mano—Por eso tu petición fue denegada y se te asignaron nuevas órdenes.

— ¿Es que está esperando a que ocurra algo? —Cor miró a Clarus inquisitivamente.

—Su majestad es consciente desde hace mucho que Lucis tiene pocas opciones—trató de mantener una expresión neutral, para no alertar a Cor.

—Quieres decir que…

—Tiene sus reservas respecto a la posición de los glaives, pero ellos son los únicos capaces de enfrentarse al Imperio actualmente.

—Con más razón para estar aquí. Necesitas a alguien con experiencia, ponme al lado del rey...

—Que no se te olvide, Cor: Si ocurriera algo, tu prioridad deben ser los ciudadanos. Su majestad quiere que los mejores se ocupen de evacuar a la población en el peor de los casos. Sé que no lo decepcionarás.

—Entiendo— hizo un saludo y se giró para salir.

—Otra cosa Cor, antes de que te vayas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se volvió hacia Clarus.

—No se te ha olvidado que hay que dejar que los chicos hagan este viaje solos ¿o si?

Cor bajo la mirada.

—Sé que sigues asignado a la situación de Argentum. Tu y yo ya lo hemos platicado anteriormente, y por los informes de sus vigilantes no hay problema. Tu has visto como ha venido progresando.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto él salga de Insomnia tanto mi _juramento_ como mi labor estarán cumplidos—dijo con un semblante firme.

Clarus sabía que Cor no iría en contra de sus propias convicciones, su amigo no era ese tipo de hombre. Así que sus palabras le daban seguridad.

—Si es así déjame entonces pedirte un favor como amigos que somos. Cuida de mi hijo. Si él te lo llegara a pedir, guíalo para que cumpla su cometido como Escudo de Noctis.

—Cuenta con ello—asintió enérgicamente.

Ambos se sonrieron. Luego Cor salió de la habitación tras despedirse.  
Clarus se quedó solo en la habitación unos instantes más y luego se preparó para continuar con las siguientes reuniones programadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo del "juramento" es algo que tocaré en futuras entregas.  
> De alguna forma tengo que tener interesados a mis lectores... Así que esperen con ganas ver como se desarrolla.


	8. Prompto y Gladiolus

Tras salir de la habitación, Prompto y Gladiolus caminaban por los pasillos de la Ciudadela.

— ¿Esperarás a Noct aquí? —preguntó Gladiolus.

—No. Creo que iré a casa un momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Olvidaste algo?

—No, para nada. Solo pensaba enseñarles a mis padres mi nuevo uniforme.

—Perfecto.

—Es como para probar que soy digno de emprender este viaje, ¿sabes? Solo espero que estén en casa—sonrió y bajo la mirada mientras jugaba un poco con su pulsera.

Gladiolus recordó la conversación que tuvo anteriormente en el cuartel de la guardia real. “Ser digno ¿eh?” pensó. Su deber como escudo del futuro rey era bastante responsabilidad. “Debo ser más fuerte que todos para proteger a Noct completamente y ayudarlo a ser rey.” Se dijo a sí mismo. En caso de que su padre llegara a fallar, el no lo haría.

—No hay mucho que hacer si están fuera ¿no? —dijo después de unos momentos.

—Realmente nos vemos poco. Siempre ha sido así desde que era niño. De todas formas, sino están, volveré enseguida— tronó los dedos y apuntó con ambas manos hacia Gladiolus.

—Bien. Quizá yo llegue tarde. Hay planes para cenar—ignoró por completo las señas de Prompto.

— ¿En serio?

—Mi familia planea ir a cenar fuera. Raramente pasa, así que creo que debo acompañarlos.

— ¡Genial! Tomate tu tiempo y saluda a Iris de mi parte.

Gladio se quedo pensando unos instantes.

— ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, ella mencionó que te vio el otro día.

— ¿Si? ¿Dónde?

—En el parque, tomando fotos.

—Si era yo—soltó una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Por qué no me dijo ni un hola?

—Sí que lo hizo.

— ¡Caray! Pues no me di cuenta para nada—Prompto parecía bastante consternado y se rascó la cabeza.

Gladiolus no contuvo las ganas de reírse.

—Estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

— ¡Deberías haberle dicho que eso es normal en mi!

Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que salieron de la Ciudadela y entonces tomaron caminos separados.


	9. Los glaives reales

Drautos caminaba entre los pasillos del cuartel general de los glaives. Se dirigía prontamente hacia la sala de reuniones para entregar instrucciones a algunos de sus soldados. Al entrar, únicamente encontró a Libertus.

—Gracias por venir, Libertus. ¿Dónde está Nyx?

—Viene de camino. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero que uno de ustedes acompañe al príncipe de vuelta a su casa en la ciudad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Llevar al príncipe? ¿Ahora somos niñeras? —Libertus sonó irritado.

—Es el precio por usar su coche.

— ¿Para hacer qué cosa?

—Para trasladar con seguridad a nuestros queridos invitados. Es el único medio digno para ello.

Libertus pasó de la irritación a la congoja.

— ¿No se supone que vamos a firmar la paz? Cualquiera pudiera hacerlo...

—Parece que lo del cese al fuego no te convence ¿eh? —Drautos soltó una risa para sí mismo.

—Qué sé yo. Deseo la paz tanto como todos. Estaría feliz si ningún otro pasa por lo que nosotros hemos pasado.

—Pero las condiciones no son favorables.

—Claro que no—Libertus sonó más abatido que antes—Ya sabe que ninguno de nosotros las aprueban. ¿Para qué hemos estado luchando todo este tiempo entonces?

Si bien era cierto que estaban en guerra, la situación fuera de Insomnia no era tan diferente sin ella. Los ataques de los cadentes preocupaba constantemente al reino, pero con la reducción del Nuevo Muro, las expediciones fuera de la capital no eran viables y destinar recursos y personal fuera de las murallas en lugar de usarlos para la guerra suponía riesgos muy altos. Para ello, los refugiados que no lograron entrar a la capital formaron su propio grupo de defensa: La Liga Meldacio.   
Mientras que los glaives defendían al reino desde dentro, los cazadores lo hacían desde fuera. Pocas veces ambos grupos interactuaban, y el ceder territorio al Imperio podría no afectar a la Liga en sus labores, “Solo los glaives cargamos con esa preocupación” decían algunos de sus hombres.   
Drautos entendía perfectamente las quejas pero sabía que la conversación no iba a llegar a buen puerto si seguía, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—Sigo necesitando muletas para moverme—bajó la mirada.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, siento que vinieras. Ve e infórmate sobre tus nuevas tareas y luego ve a casa a descansar esa pierna.

— ¿Qué hay del príncipe?

—Nyx se hará cargo.

—Lo aprecio. Me voy a casa.

—Cuídate, Libertus.

Mientras Libertus se alejaba de la sala de reuniones cojeando, Drautos cambió su semblante, de preocupación sincera hacia uno de fría indiferencia.


	10. Una llamada de Ignis

Noctis se había quedado profundamente dormido. Al parecer todo lo de la mudanza y el viaje lo terminó por agotar física y mentalmente. ¿Hace cuánto que no tomaba una buena siesta en sus aposentos? Tiempo ya de eso.

 _En sus sueños se encuentra en una habitación enorme. Parece ser su cuarto, pero no está muy seguro. Esta bastante iluminada.  
Mientras avanza por ella, varias personas aparecen y desaparecen. Su madre está allí, aunque no logra ver su rostro por completo. No la recuerda mucho. Ve a Luna. La hermosa y dulce Luna. Tiene muchas ganas de encontrarse con ella. Sus amigos también están presentes. Iris, Cor, también Clarus. Todos le sonríen. Pero ¿Dónde se encuentra su padre?  
Mira alrededor y no lo ve. Se siente desesperado. Sale de la habitación y corre por los pasillos, pero no logra encontrarlo. Se dirige hacia las escaleras, baja y llega hasta la sala principal.  
Noctis…” Es la voz de su padre, la sigue hasta salir de la Ciudadela. En el centro de la plaza ve un coche: es el Regalia… Entonces se detiene. Ya no escucha la voz. No sabe por dónde ir. Solo es un niño. Antes de comenzar a llorar, una pequeña criatura blanca con un cuerno rojo en la frente le acerca tímidamente un celular a sus pies. Noctis lo toma y logra escuchar una voz bastante familiar: _ _“Nunca olvides tu lugar seguro. Siempre estarás con tu padre cuando conduzcas el Regalia”._

El sonido de su celular lo despertó inmediatamente. Noctis contestó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Si?

_—Soy yo. ¿Has terminado de hacer las maletas?_

—En eso estoy—dijo mientras trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido mientras dormía.

_—Pues vete adelantando a tu departamento. Yo llegaré un poco tarde._

—No hay problema. ¿Pasó algo?

_—Nada grave, es solo que hay más cosas que hacer de las que esperaba. Aún me queda rato para estar aquí._

Noctis se sintió triste por el comentario de Ignis.

—Muy bien.

_—El capitán Drautos tiene un coche fuera esperándote._

—De acuerdo. Iré bajando entonces.

_—Gladio también va a llegar tarde, así que puedes ir empezando a limpiar sin nosotros._

—Entendido—colgó el celular—Vaya fiesta que tendré yo solo…

Terminando de empacar sus cosas, cogió la figura de Carbuncle del piso. La observó un rato y luego la apretó acercándola a su pecho.

—No te dejare aquí solo—murmulló.

Enseguida la metió en la bolsa de su pantalón y partió hacia las calles de Insomnia.


	11. Iris y Libertus

Tras terminar sus tareas en los cuarteles de los glaives, Libertus se encaminó a su casa. Las muletas le seguían estorbando. Caminaba con dificultad y soltaba un resoplido de dolor de vez en cuando. Mientras salía de la Ciudadela se tropezó y las dejo caer estrepitosamente.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Estás bien? Toma—dijo Iris que lo había visto desde el otro extremo de la entrada y se había apresurado a recogerlas.

—Gracias-—las tomó—Simplemente parece que no puedo acostumbrarme a estas cosas—se enderezó con algo de esfuerzo.

—Supongo que fue reciente ¿no?

—Sí. En el trabajo.

— ¿Eres de los glaives reales?

—Sí.

— ¿De casualidad eres Nyx?

—No. Mi nombre es Libertus.

— ¡Ah! perdón.

— ¿Buscabas a Nyx?

—Bueno, no, solo escuche que él estaría con el príncipe, y solo…

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Iris Amicitia.

— ¿Amicitia? Quieres decir…

—Sí, mi padre y mi hermano son de la Guardia real. Soy amiga de Noctis.

—Así que buscas al príncipe. ¿Y lo estás esperando aquí?

—Sí, he oído que van venir a recogerlo.

—Lo siento, pero llegas tarde.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Seguramente ya está en su casa.

— ¿En serio? Gracias por decírmelo.

— ¿Es muy importante? Puedo llamar al chofer para saber dónde están— Libertus saco el celular y sin esperar una respuesta de Iris, llamó a Nyx.

— ¿Qué? No es neces…

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás?

Se escuchaba a Nyx hablando del otro lado de la línea. Iris no alcanzó a entender lo que decía.

— ¿Y el príncipe? —hizo una pausa—Lo suponía… No, no es nada. Hasta luego.

—Pues parece que su alteza ya llego a casa. Lo siento.

—Gracias por comprobarlo de todos modos—la voz de Iris se quebró.

—Bueno, es tu amigo, ¿no podrían verse mañana?

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Iris y su habla se volvió un susurro ahogado.

—Sí, supongo.

—O tal vez no— la angustia de Iris lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Es que… hoy es un día especial.

— ¡Ah! ya veo. No sabía que el príncipe fuera de esos…

—Supongo que lo es—dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

—Bueno, puede ser difícil localizar al príncipe, pero estoy seguro de que atenderá una llamada de una amiga.

— ¿Eh?

—Si es urgente, ¿por qué no?

—Bueno, nunca le he llamado.

—Pero tienes su número ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Entonces a que esperas?

—Mi hermano me mataría si lo hiciera.

— ¡Pues déjamelo a mí! Si es un día especial, será mejor que lo llames antes de que se termine.

Iris le lanzó una mirada poco convencida a Libertus.

—Te arrepentirás si no lo haces—dijo seriamente.

Aparentemente convencida, Iris sacó su móvil y llamó a Noctis.

— ¿Noct?... No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada… Es solo que quería decirte que vayas con cuidado en tu viaje y también para desearte mucha suerte… Si, solo era eso— rió algo nerviosa—Si, entiendo. Ya cuelgo yo también… Hasta luego—colgó el celular.

— ¿Lo soltaste todo?

—Si—trató de sonreír mientras detenía sus lágrimas.

—Me alegro.

—Siento haberte molestado.

—No, yo soy el que se entrometió para empezar. Me recordaste a mi hermana pequeña, así que no pude evitarlo.

Iris se río sinceramente.

— ¿De verdad?

—De cualquier forma, espero que te sientas mejor ahora.

— ¡Por supuesto! —levantó los pulgares y soltó una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Creo que es hora de irme. Hasta luego.

— ¡Gracias, Libertus! Y cuídate esa pierna.

— ¡Lo haré!

Iris regresó dentro de la Ciudadela mientras Libertus siguió con su camino hacia casa.


	12. Llega la ayuda

Al anochecer, Ignis llegó al edificio de departamentos de Noctis. Al entrar saludó al guardia de la recepción.

— ¡Hey! Ignis—alguien le gritó antes de que se encaminara hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Prompto! —dijo al darse la vuelta.

— ¿Acabas de llegar? —se acercó corriendo y también saludo al guardia.

—Sí. Apenas terminé, vine a toda prisa.

Ambos dejaron la recepción y se dirigieron al ascensor.

— ¿Viste a tus padres?

—No. No estaban en casa.

—Que lastima.

—No pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrado.  
Al llegar al ascensor, Prompto apretó el botón. Ambos siguieron platicando mientras bajaba.

—Por cierto, Gladio ha preparado un montón de cosas para el viaje—Prompto sonó emocionado.

— ¿El equipo para acampar?

—Bueno, tenía un montón de cosas y cuando le pregunté para qué las necesitaba, dijo "Para cocinar".

—Supongo que tiene la intención de que los use—Ignis suspiró.

El ascensor llegó. Una mujer salió de él y ambos la saludaron. Luego entraron y eligieron el cuarto piso.

— ¿Cocinas mucho, Ignis?

—Eso sería un tanto exagerado.

—Una vez probé la cena de Noct, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y?

—Estaba deliciosa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Sí! Ojalá cocines igual de bien cuando estemos fuera. Pero estás acostumbrado a las cocinas de verdad, ¿no? Ahí va a ser más complicado.

El ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

—Lo consulté con Noct y me dijo que no me preocupara. ¡Qué ganas tengo de probar más de tus platillos, Ignis!

—Bueno, ciertamente no quiero decepcionarte. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

—Me gustan mucho los dulces, pero la comida de verdad también es buena. Comida picante y... bueno, comeré cualquier cosa, en serio. Incluso cosas raras.

—Entendido. Esperaba experimentar con ingredientes locales, así que me alegra que puedas mantener una mente abierta.

— ¡Estupendo! —sonrió entusiasmado.

Los dos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Noctis y Prompto tocó el timbre.


	13. Limpieza

Empezaba a anochecer en Insomnia mientras el grupo de Noctis continuaba limpiando el departamento. Gladio llegó tarde pero se unió a la limpieza sin quejas. Pronto se dieron cuenta que había mucho trabajo por hacer. Quedaban montones de cosas por todas partes y el piso parecía más desordenado que al principio.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo Prompto encontrando algo en una caja cerca del librero — Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Noctis levantó la vista desde atrás de otra pila de cajas.

— ¡Esto! Nunca me había fijado en la cantidad de cómics que tienes — le mostró uno bastante antiguo.

—Algunos son tuyos.

— ¿En serio? — Prompto le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—Sí. Fíjate en este—se acercó, buscó un instante y saco otro comic de la caja.

— ¡Oh! Amigo. Realmente quería leer esto una vez más. Esta buenísimo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Si tu insistes— una sonrisa picará se dibujo en su rostro.

—Detente ahí. No te me pongas a leer ahora— Gladio sonaba bastante serio.

—Ninguno de los dos ha avanzado en la limpieza. Entiendo que les gustaría ponerse nostálgicos, pero ahora no es el momento—Ignis dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Pero, ¿no se llevarán todo esto a la Ciudadela? — Prompto parecía desilusionado.

—Así es—comentó Gladiolus.

—Bueno, una vez que eso suceda, ¡nunca podré volver a verlo!

— ¿Por qué no simplemente tomas lo que quieras llevarte? —Gladiolus levantó una pila de cajas y la movió de lugar.

— ¿Puedo? — miró a Noctis con una mirada llena de ilusión.

— No— contestó de manera tajante.

—Va a parar todo en una caja que no volverás a abrir y lo sabes— Gladiolus replicó.

—Claro que la abriré... a su debido tiempo.

—Y quien sabe cuando sea eso— Ignis se acomodó los lentes y siguió barriendo el piso.

— ¿Ves? — Prompto seguía ilusionado.

—Ambos cállense y sigan limpiando— Gladio dijo molesto.

Todos siguieron trabajando en silencio y acomodando las cosas. Unas horas más tarde la habitación estaba irreconocible, todo quedo metido en cajas y solo quedaban algunos muebles en el lugar. Gladiolus depositó la última caja en la pila junto a la puerta y se volvió para admirar el resultado su ardua labor.

—Parece que hemos acabado— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor la frente.

— ¡Finalmente! Nunca me di cuenta de lo grande que es este lugar—se acostó en el único sillón que quedaba, parecía agotado.

—Y esta es la última vez que lo veremos. Cuando hayamos vuelto, Noct comenzará una nueva vida— dijo Ignis mientras terminaba de pasar el trapeador por el piso.

—Yo aún no lo veo— Prompto sonaba bastante seguro de lo que decía.

—De principito a maridito— Gladiolus soltó una carcajada.

—Aún no me hago a la idea. Tiempo al tiempo, supongo— Noctis se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿No estás nervioso? —Prompto estaba intrigado.

— ¿Por no poder levantarme cuando me dé la gana? —dijo sin nada de preocupación.

—Por ejemplo—Ignis se rió.

—Si… Buen punto—Prompto coincidió con Ignis.

—No lo has pensado, ¿verdad? —Gladiolus sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé por quién me tomas, pero darle vueltas no cambiaría nada, ¿no?

—En eso tienes razón— Gladiolus asintió.

—Además, la dama Lunafreya optó por modos de comunicación más simples para complacer a nuestro indolente príncipe— dijo Ignis—Al menos las conversaciones serán sencillas entre los dos… O eso espero.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hacen?— Prompto parecía sorprendido.

—Con un… diario— dijo Noctis algo sonrojado.

—En ese librito, ¿escribes cartas allí o algo así?

—No responderé a eso.

—A mi me parece que has de tener conversaciones fascinantes con ella—Gladiolus se unió a la charla, también estaba interesado.

—Noctis y la dama Lunafreya lo han usado para mantenerse en contacto desde que se conocieron en Tenebrae, así que han podido hablar casi de cualquier tema —comentó Ignis con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya basta! — Noctis tenía la cara roja.

— ¡Oh! Para que duraran los mensajes hasta ahora, quiere decir que fue amor a primera vista— Gladiolus se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —Noctis ya no podía consigo mismo.

— ¡Agh! ¡Solo quiero saber que pones en el diario! —Prompto seguía insistiendo.

—Está bien. Está bien—Ignis intentó relajar el ambiente — Recuerden que antes que todo, lo importante es llegar a nuestro destino.

—Eso—dijo Noctis aliviado de que ya no hablaran de él.

—Aún no me creo que salgamos mañana. ¡Qué ganas! Ignis ¿Ya leíste sobre todo sobre lo que nos espera ahí fuera? — Prompto se emocionó.

—Todo no. No he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a ello como quisiera.

—Y te lo creo. Suficiente tienes con tus propios preparativos—Gladiolus también había hecho lo mismo.

—Eché un vistazo a algunos mapas. Pero incluso si preguntas en la ciudad, nadie sabe nada—Prompto sonaba desanimado.

—Es un algo completamente nuevo ahí fuera, ¿eh? —dijo Noctis algo pensativo.

—Hay toda clase de fieras salvajes, ¿a que sí? ¿Crees que pasarán de nosotros o nos darán guerra?

—Ni idea Prompto. Todo lo que escuché es que es completamente diferente a Insomnia, al menos eso es lo que mi viejo dice— comentó Gladiolus.

—Por lo poco que pude investigar, se parece a la Insomnia de hace treinta años. Es como mirar una foto antigua—Ignis saco un pañuelo y limpio sus lentes—Será algo interesante.

— ¡Estoy tan emocionado, pero tan nervioso! No sé si puedo dormir así— exclamó Prompto mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Bueno, si no puedes dormir… —Noctis sacó su celular y lo desbloqueó, abrió el juego King’s Knight y lo empezó a jugar.

— ¡Buena idea! — Prompto siguió a Noctis.

— ¿Están bromeando? ¿A estas horas? —Ignis estaba perplejo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? Tenemos que estar ahí para Su alteza, ¿no es así? — Gladiolus sacó su celular y se les unió.

— ¡Vamos, Ignis! Una partida nada más. Despidamos este sitio como se merece—dijo Noctis.

Ignis sacudió la cabeza con resignación, soltó un suspiro, sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar también.


	14. Hermanos de armas

Regis llegó agotado a su habitación. Venia de una reunión que parecía nunca terminar, pero antes de poder detenerse a descansar, Clarus abrió la puerta y entró.

—No tenía idea que las reuniones pudieran ser tan agotadoras. Me duele la espalda—Clarus buscó un lugar dónde descansar, y se sentó en un sillón.

Regis soltó una carcajada, luego suspiró.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Imagino que debes estar exhausto—preguntó Clarus.

—Lo estoy.

— ¿Qué ha sido de Noctis?

—Me fue imposible verlo—se dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Ya veo… Después de despedirlo el día de mañana, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Déjame a mí lidiar con todo lo relacionado al armisticio.

—Ni hablar. Si dejo el reino en tus manos por un día, no tendré trono al cual regresar.

—Lo haces sonar como algo malo.

Ambos se rieron.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente—se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta, quedando frente a Clarus.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con Cid? Porque si no, yo puedo…

—No hace falta. He podido hablar por teléfono con él.

— ¿Qué tal está?

—Bien. Pero quiere que le haga una visita en persona a cambio de cuidar de mi hijo.

—Normalmente uno no le hablaría a su rey de esa forma—dijo seriamente.

—Si insiste mucho, debe ser por algo—Regis se quedó pensativo.

—Ya ha pasado tiempo ¿no? ¿Unos 30 años? — Clarus habló con nostalgia.

— ¿Te parece que ya paso tanto? Puede ser. Libramos muchas aventuras juntos en la gran guerra contra Niflheim.

Clarus se levantó y fue directo a una habitación contigua que servía de almacén. Regresó con una caja grande, la colocó cerca del escritorio de Regis y empezó a buscar algo.

—No te lo dije ¿verdad? Algunas de ellas se las termine contando a Noctis para que se fuera a dormir. Muchas veces no funcionaba, pero al final accedía a mis peticiones—sonrió plácidamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuáles le contaste? —Clarus seguía hurgando entre las cosas— Porque recuerdo que hasta Cor se nos unió a los cuatro en algunas de ellas. Era algo impresionante de ver si te soy sincero. Que alguien tan joven pudiera realizar semejantes hazañas… ¡La encontré!—dijo sacando una fotografía bastante empolvada.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Allí estaba esa? —Regis se acercó y la sostuvo unos momentos, luego miró a Clarus —Parece que mi condición física te está afectando a ti también viejo amigo ¿Dónde quedo esa larga melena como la de tu hijo? —soltó una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni lo menciones. Mi niña me lo recuerda cada vez que ve las fotos que tengo en casa. Y Gladiolus se queja de sus “genes” poco favorecidos. Creo que debo esconderlas— Clarus colocó la foto de recuerdo en la estantería de la habitación junto a la otra de ellos con el Regalia.

Ambos siguieron platicando unos momentos sobre sus aventuras, las veces que se encontraron al borde la muerte y la sortearon, los viajes en el Regalia, los lugares lejanos que visitaron. También hablaron de Aulea, amiga de su infancia y madre de Noctis. El cómo Regis la seguía amando a pesar de su perdida. Todo fue bastante placentero y su estrés por la reunión había mermado durante la cálida charla.

—Al final no me dijiste, ¿le pudiste responder a Cid? —Clarus estaba bastante intrigado.

—Sí. Le dije que no puedo ir a verlo.

—Sinceridad de rey.

— ¿Sinceridad? ¿Incluso si no le pude contar nada? Ni siquiera he podido decirle la verdad a mi hijo…

Clarus parecía incomodo con esas palabras, pero suspiró y respondió con total franqueza.

—No es algo fácil de decir. Yo tampoco he sido capaz. No hay palabras para estas circunstancias, para dejarlos marchar, es todo… Ya has hecho suficiente, Regis. Ya no son niños. Algún día entenderán.

—Gracias—Regis le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Pero luego se desvaneció y su semblante se volvió serio.

La visión que el Cristal le había mostrado cuando supo la condición para la firma de paz, fue muy impactante. La lucha entre el Entronado y el Oráculo que presenció costaba demasiadas vidas y llevaba a Eos a la ruina.

_En ella, Noctis emprendía el viaje de forma solitaria. Seguía las pistas de Pynra, ayudante del Oráculo, que lo llevaban por todo el mundo: desde una Insomnia en ruinas, a una Altissia siendo conquistada, pasando por un desolado Tenebrae y concluyendo en una lucha contra el Imperio en Niflheim. También huía en largas persecuciones, se enfrentaba a ejércitos enteros y aniquilaba criaturas malignas a dónde quiera que llegara. En su trayecto Noctis veía sombras y reflejos vagos de Luna que lo acompañaban. El Regalia quedaba destruido, perdía los poderes y tenía que usar sus propias manos e ingenio para escapar de situaciones peligrosas. Derrotaba maquinas gigantes y soldados robóticos enloquecidos… Ansiaba encontrarse con Luna.  
Todo desembocaba en un enfrentamiento mortal contra Luna, quien le pedía a gritos que se detuviese y entrara en razón. Tras mucho combatir, la princesa Luna era asesinada con su propia arma por un corrompido Entronado, un rey oscuro que lideraba hordas de cadentes en medio de un lugar en llamas trayendo consigo una noche interminable a Eos.   
Para que después, el rey escogido se diera cuenta que desde el principio, todo fueron pistas falsas. En realidad había seguido a un perro de apariencia demoníaca que lo había engañado y seducido. Todo terminó siendo una ilusión, una mera mentira, la cual finalizaba sellando el destino de un afligido Noctis y lo sumergía completamente en la oscuridad.   
“He visto muchas muertes, pero ahora ansió ver una. El debe cumplir su destino, solo así podré descansar” dijo una voz, cesando así la visión._

“Mi hijo no debe viajar solo” fue la conclusión a la que llegó tras la espeluznante revelación y desde ese momento planeo actuar en consecuencia.

—Es necesario realizar grandes sacrificios por el bien futuro—continuó—Tal vez sea mucho pedir que la gente lo entienda. Pero mi voluntad es proteger a los del presente, y en el camino que he elegido, las opciones que tengo son pocas. Me he tragado mi orgullo. Y puede incluso que se burlen de mí llamándome tonto.

Regis entonces se giró hacia Clarus.

—Y siento que por tu lealtad a los míos, también la Casa de Amicitia quedará marcada. Te ruego que me perdones.

—No me pidas perdón—dijo negando con la cabeza—Para mí, siempre serás mi amigo antes que mi rey—miró a Regis a los ojos—Y pase lo que pase, eso jamás cambiará.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo sobre los preparativos de la partida. Poco después Clarus se marchó, dejando a solas a su amigo en la habitación.

Regis realmente estaba muy fatigado. La pierna le había fallado todo el día, y por supuesto que se lo ocultó a Clarus. No quería que nadie lo notara y se preocupara por él.  
Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y con dificultad, pudo sentarse. Acomodó el bastón a un lado suyo. Entonces frotó su anillo, el sello de la Luz. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que tenía que hacer y decir al día siguiente y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.


	15. La mañana de la partida

El día de partir llegó. El sol empezó a salir en Insomnia y las aves entonaron un bello canto.

En el apartamento de Noctis todo era tranquilidad hasta que la alarma de su celular timbró. El sonido era el tema de apertura del videojuego de King's Knight. Ignis fue el primero en despertar. Se levantó y recogió su bolsa para dormir. Acercó el celular a Prompto. Este se movió varias veces para acomodarse sin éxito y al final se rindió.

— ¿Ya amaneció? —dijo mientras abría los ojos y estiraba los brazos.

—En efecto—contestó Ignis quien ya estaba completamente despierto.

—La noche no duró nada—Gladio se oía molesto. Luego se incorporó.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que nos hayamos desvelado por tratar de encontrar las llaves del departamento. Yo no las tiré a la basura—comentó Prompto mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—Cierto. No fue tu culpa. El sabotaje está más allá de tus posibilidades de planificación—dijo Ignis mientras recogía las bolsas de basura y las ponía afuera y recibiendo una cara de molestia por parte de Prompto.

La alarma continuaba sonando y Noctis no despertaba. Los chicos miraron en su dirección, después se miraron uno al otro y le acercaron el celular a la cama. Noctis se resistía a levantarse. Se giró y trató de seguir con su sueño ignorando la alarma.

—Es un caso perdido—exclamó Ignis.

Gladiolus se dirigió hacia él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Es hora de despertar, princesita.

—Deja ya los golpes ¿Acaso te crees Titán para levantarlo? —Prompto se mofó.

Ignis abrió las cortinas de la ventana y la luz del sol le dio directamente en la cara a Noctis quien ya sin remedio, tuvo que desistir de seguir durmiendo, incorporándose y apagando la alarma.

—Buenos días—soltó Prompto haciendo un saludo.

—Abre esos ojos—Gladiolus cuidaba que Noctis no estuviera fingiendo.

—Y allí lo tienen—dijo Ignis—Perfectamente despierto.

—Ni tanto, solo a medias—dijo Noctis bostezando.

— ¿Entonces dejamos a medias lo del viaje a Altissia y tu matrimonio con Luna? — Ignis fue duro con él.

Noctis se quedo callado unos momentos.

—No—dijo finalmente.

Ignis tomó la ropa limpia de Noctis y la puso en la cama.

—Pues hay que alistarse entonces. Tenemos que ir a la Ciudadela enseguida.

—Sí. Ya voy—Se levantó y fue directo a bañarse.


	16. Dejando atrás el hogar

Su padre le había encargado anteriormente a Drautos que acercaran el Regalia a las puertas de Insomnia y le pidió a Cor que los llevara hasta allá. Al parecer debían estar lejos de la Ciudadela cuanto antes.   
Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho entre ellos. La presencia del general era bastante intimidante.   
Era de esperar, al fin y al cabo ¿qué eran unos muchachitos de ciudad comparados con el hombre que adquirió a temprana edad el sobrenombre de “el Inmortal”? Aunque Noctis pensaba que si Cor los acompañaba en el camino hasta el muelle, se sentiría más seguro.

Al llegar, bajaron todos del coche y vieron a dos glaives cerca del Regalia. Drautos los había asignado personalmente.

— ¡Oh! General. Alteza. Los estábamos esperando—dijo uno de ellos algo nervioso. Ambos se veían incómodos y sudorosos. Noctis hizo caso omiso a esto último.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Ya pueden retirarse—Cor despidió a los glaives con un saludo y estos entraron corriendo por las puertas de la ciudad.

—Deben estar estresados por el armisticio—comentó Ignis.

—Sí. Eso debe ser—Cor expresó cierta incredulidad.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Prompto viendo el Regalia y rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

—Sí. Es cosa de otro mundo—Noctis presumió con una sonrisa.

—Con esto el viaje ganará muchos puntos—Gladiolus parecía emocionado.

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿quién de nosotros lo conducirá? —Ignis saco un paño y empezó a limpiar sus lentes.

Era una pregunta clave. Los chicos empezaron a discutir. Gladiolus se negaba y Prompto alzaba la voz cada vez que Ignis intentaba hablar para dar opciones.

Cor aprovechó esto para separar a Noctis del grupo y se encaminaron a la orilla de la carretera. Desde allí se podía observar toda la muralla de Insomnia.   
Noctis la miró maravillado, nunca había estado tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de su hogar. Se detuvo a contemplarla detenidamente un momento y pudo notar que la luz del “Nuevo Muro” resplandecía levemente sobre ella.

—Alteza… Tengo algo que decirte—Cor rompió el silencio.

—No nos acompañarás ¿cierto? —Suspiró desanimado—Hubiera sido genial tenerte cerca si algo grave sucediera—dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Quieres saber la verdad?

— ¿Por qué no? —Noctis encogió los hombros.

—Es… complicado—Cor parecía querer soltar alguna información importante, pero al final se retractó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

—No es nada. Olvídalo. Únicamente deseo que tengan buena suerte en su viaje.

Noctis se quedó confundido, pero no quiso indagar más. Cor tendría sus razones para ser tan reservado con respecto al tema.   
Se encaminó al Regalia y se subió. Para su sorpresa Prompto ya estaba al volante. Los otros estaban serios. Al parecer Ignis había perdido la oportunidad de conducir en un juego de manos. Sin nada más que hacer por la situación, le hizo señas de que ya podía empezar a conducir. Prompto inmediatamente encendió el coche y lo descapotó. Mientras avanzaban por la carretera, el grupo se despidió de Cor.

Muy de mañana y a tres días para la firma del armisticio, el Regalia cruzó el puente de la entrada de Insomnia con su curso fijo hacia el muelle de Galdin.

**Author's Note:**

> Especiales agradecimientos a Davnere por darme la idea e infundirme valor a publicar mis escritos en este sitio.


End file.
